runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Azorrez
Archive 1 RE Relook at my last message. 13:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Stop harassing and stalking me or I'll report you to an admin. 05:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Signature How's this: 22:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) If you would like to learn how to make a signature and not do it the confounding way, try here: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customising_your_signature 22:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I use a template I made along time ago Template:Expanding Signature then you just make a page "Signature/Username". Btw to apply it go to scroll down to signature and past this there 22:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Why does chrome make these look like crap... I just don't understand it... How is that browser so popular.... It just baffles me.... 22:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You did use right? 22:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Look @ that picture... 22:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You need all of the subst stuff to make it run right btw... It makes it post the template instead of the source. 22:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You unleased a monster Excel... He is pasting the entire script of the signature rather than templating it. 22:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Not on the Template page lol... DW bout it now, it's all good. I was meaning the place in the prefs. 22:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) lol just leave things be. It's all good, that conversation moved 2 fast for anyone to understand. 22:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC)S *lol Firefox y u no be better? 00:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 23:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) i'm afraid you'll have to wait until saturday. and also, if your thinking about me spying, forget it, i didn't join because i wanted to be in your clan, but because i want to be with my friends, so please, if you have to give me a load of shit aswell, forget it because i might punch someone on the nose for the 12th time. if you can be on at let's say...6:00-7:30 p.m. armenian time, i'm sure you'll figure the times out, for i am too confused to think anymore, just got stabbed in the back from my best friend, almost got kicked out of uni, changed my clan, lost my rank, lost my position, i worked 4 years for a clan and i've even lost that, and i've probably even lost one of my best friends. i'm starting to think a life without working so hard wasn't worth it. so don't think i'm trying to be rude, i just can't help it right now, and the last thing i want is for somebody to take what i did in the past and use it against me. i hope we come to an understanding >:l until saturday/sunday or if you make it online at the desired time (i'm not able to make it earlier). (i'd say ascalephus but there's no need). 13:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry but i cannot afford to lose one day of uni for a game...lol...as strange as that sounds, until saturday or sunday, monday i got a day off i think. anyway, i'm surprised that the leadership role in the break-off clan changed, unless keyblader5 is your account, if not, then bravo. i'm trying to figure out what i can to get the clan back in the prodigy, i simply can't live without knowing when i log on i'll be in that clan heh heh. but i cannot be on when you guys are on in the week, which is why it's gonna be a real toughy doing this. so i'm leaving it to you, from what i've gathered it was only alex1sme and farizor being admin or being the clan at all which made loran renae and bob leave so i might try and change that, somehow, i doubt it will work tho. 15:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) i take my last message back, don't wanna go back to prodigy. 14:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) and you underestimate me ;) 13:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) if you want to come back then come back now... 04:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) nick says he is ok with you coming back, if you show him a white flag. :you know what he eans when he says white flag. 08:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) your an idiot if you think bab would ever be your allie... 11:49, October 20, 2011 (UTC) the blinking obvious. oh and i saw your application to re-join the clan, nick and rhys and me agree. but once you join you will be ranked recruit, and will have to be promoted as a normal member, we will not count any of your past jobs or anything while promoting you, i hope you will remember this. oh and it is possible that you may not be admin ever again, unless we forget >.>. reply and if you want an invite be on tomoz. 13:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) perhaps if i wasn't busy doing more important stuff i would be able to look at it more, my first priority is to look after the clan, and then the forums thread. oh and, your a wierdo toodles. 13:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) RE Too much change in the Triumvirate. You? 21:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I'm sure I'll adapt. 21:36, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I am the leader of the 72 clan. (http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:The_72_Clan) I just wanted to be sure. our clan is the featured for december, correct? [[User:Ebram Yavari|Ebram Yavari] 10:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC) my bad, I'm new to this wiki thing, sorry. Ebram Yavari 17:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) It depends on where you work, if you work for the government usually nothing (but you can be a politician or someone with political power), if you work for members in the "private sector" or however you want to call it, it depends. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 22:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, like I said, it really depends. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 02:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? Knows about what? [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 02:58, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I already told you, government positions don't get paid. Private sector jobs would be paid according to whoever wants a job done but what exactly are you trying to get paid in? We're not a part of RS anymore and we don't use it as our base. Are you looking for a job? [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 03:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Some of our members do still play so the payment is up to them. It's capitalism, if someone really needs something, they'll pay more for it. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 22:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Look man I'm telling you all I can. I'm the Chief Attorney, I deal with law. The Triumvirate is no longer a part of Runescape. The government does not pay in RS gold, if you want to talk to our individual members who do still play the game (like Ehtya), if they want to pay for a job, then talk to them. It's a capitalist system, I can't just decide what and if different people charge and will pay for different services. If you can give me a specific like if there is a specific job you're looking for, then I can help you out, but if you're just asking in a general sense, I am sort of stuck with giving you a general answer. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 05:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll take over from here, Arnold. *Cracks knuckles* You see, the TDF is been changed to suit been independance of runescape so there are no offically paid jobs although I think ascencia pays his intelligence workers. However, I believe a better choice is to contact Emperor Hester of the Empire so I know he has various payed jobs. Tell him agent sent you ( it may or may not help you). His jobs and salary are on the empire pages but ask him to see what you are eligible for. Thanks Agent, this is really you and Stavrok and Ehtya's sort of thing. I'm not too big on RS finances or finances in the Triumvirate in general. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 01:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC)